


Now?

by Jmeelee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee
Summary: Derek and Stiles’ first kiss comes at an inopportune moment for the rest of the pack.





	Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts).



> Allourheroes- I loved writing this Drabble for you! I hope you enjoyed. <3 Jamie

  
“On my count!” Derek roars across the clearing. Stiles is drowning under a cacophony of hissing and snarling, but when Derek’s voice rings out, “Now!” Stiles plunges the venom-tipped fang into the serpent’s heart with his last vestige of strength.

Over the cooling corpse they lock eyes, closing a sea of space and time in seconds. Then Stiles is sinking under a flooding tide of heat, Derek’s mouth on his own answering questions that have floated silently between them for too long.

“Really? You’re doing this _now_?” Scott asks.

Stiles’ smile breaks their first of many kisses. “Yeah. We are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
